


A Fulfilling Partnership

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, BDSM, Brat Stiles Stilinski, Come Marking, Crossover, Discipline, Dom Aaron Hotchner, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Good Boy Spencer Reid, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Or Good Life Choices Depending On How You Look At It, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Makes Bad Life Choices, switch Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “That’s nine hours between the both of you where your partners were waitingpatientlyto find out if you were okay, isn’t that right, Derek?” Hotch using his first name always snapped him out of his FBI mindset faster than any other word could and he nodded quickly in response, not wanting to keep him waiting.“I tried to call you--”“We were totallyfine--”“Enough,” Hotch’s voice seemed to reverberate through the entryway, cutting whatever excuses the two younger men had to pieces and halting the ridiculous idea of forgiveness they were trying to get. Derek’s spine straightened as both of their partner’s eyes widened and in perfect synchrony, dropped to the floor.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Fulfilling Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #13 - I chose _Spanking & Frottage_.
> 
> I had to take my favorite boys and make them play around with each other, it was just... I _had_ to. I hope you like this as writing four people in one scene is hard enough without smut al;skdjfalk;sd 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek paced around Hotch’s home office as they both waited anxiously for their reckless partners to return from their thoughtless misadventure. He had known it was Stiles’ idea - Reid would have never been so callous in thought and always considered Hotch’s feelings before running headfirst into danger - and he couldn’t wait for his absolutely mindless boyfriend to return so he could ring him a new one. He glanced over to see Hotch sifting through files on his desk as if the day’s happenings hadn’t bothered him in the slightest. 

“How are you so calm right now?” Derek growled, slamming his hands on Hotch’s desk when he couldn’t contain his anger anymore. Hotch peered up at him slowly with a raised eyebrow before his eyes darted to Derek’s spread fingers, a silent warning for him to calm down. 

“Spencer can take care of himself,” Hotch reasoned before muttering, “I can’t say the same for  _ your _ boyfriend, though,” under his breath. Derek narrowed his eyes at his boss but the sound of the door clicking open gathered his attention before he could be too offended at the not entirely untrue words. He sprinted toward the sound, ready to chastise his boyfriend, but before he could so much as open his mouth, Stiles held up his hands in defense. 

“Before you start, you  _ know _ I wouldn’t have just disappeared if I didn’t have a good reason,” Stiles explained as Derek crowded him up against the wall beside the door. Derek hadn’t really cared what Stiles was going to say, especially when Reid’s huff of laughter escaped behind them. 

“You always  _ pretend _ you have a good reason when your negligence affects the entire team, Stilinski,” Reid scoffed as his eyes darted toward his husband who had made himself known in the room with just a simple throat clear. 

“Hale, back up. Give the boy some room to elaborate on this ‘good reason’ and then you and I can come up with a viable punishment that fits the crime.” Hotch seemed to think about his words for a moment before correcting, “Actually, if whatever you did was illegal, keep Derek and I out of it for the sake of the BAU.” 

Reid pressed his lips together to contain a smirk, his eyes never leaving the ground because he had known better. He had known that even though Stiles made the initial escape, he had involved himself the second he made the foolish choice to follow him out of the doors. Hotch’s eyes were hot on Stiles’ and it wasn’t clear if he was a displeased boss or pissed off friend at the moment. 

“Lydia emailed me a location to visit. She received a strange email with coordinates and she wasn’t about to go check out the location on her own. She may be a cutting edge reporter, but she doesn’t have a suicide wish,” Stiles argued even as Derek sighed heavily. 

“When is she ever going to learn that  _ apparently, _ you have one?” 

Before Stiles and Derek could start their inevitable argument, Hotch held up a firm hand. “Did Ms. Martin send that email to  _ only  _ you?” He asked, his eyes darting to Reid making it clear the question might have been directed at Stiles, but Reid was supposed to answer. 

“He said he was meeting Lydia for coffee, but he hadn’t checked his phone in approximately seven minutes so I deduced that whatever had pinged into his email was more than just a beverage request,” Reid said, eyeing the floor as if afraid to glance up and see the disappointment in his husband’s eyes. 

“I see,” Hotch started before pulling out his phone and dialing a few numbers. The two younger men waited with bated breath as Derek crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his superior. 

“Lydia Martin, Washington Tribune,” the perky voice chimed through the speaker. 

“Hello Ms. Martin, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. I’m just calling to confirm a possible suspect location you emailed over to Agent Stilinski earlier this afternoon,” Hotch said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. Stiles noticeably held his breath and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend. 

“Uh, no,” Lydia said as the sound of keys clacking echoed in the distance, “I haven’t sent anything to Stiles - uh, Agent Stilinski - since the day before yesterday when I asked for a statement on the serial kidnappings in Utah, sir. Which I would  _ love _ to speak with you about if you have a mo--” 

“That will be all, thank you, Ms. Martin.” Hotch hung up the phone and the tension reverberating from Stiles was obvious to every man in the room. He gaped as if trying to come up with an excuse before realizing it was definitely no use. As if his nerves had finally caught up to him, he slid his hand over the back of his neck and trained his eyes to his mud-soaked shoes. 

“Permission to suggest a punishment, sir?” Derek asked as he took an unwavering step toward Stiles. He pretended not to notice the breath catch in Stiles’ throat or the way Reid’s eyes shot to the pair of them before darting to Hotch’s to await his answer. 

Hotch nodded and took off his suit jacket, tossing it neatly on the side table in the wide entryway. “What are you thinking, Agent Hale?” 

“How long were they gone?” Derek stroked his finger down Stiles’ nose and lips, pulling it away as his boyfriend leaned forward into the caress. Derek was not about to reward him for the mistake he had made or else he would have never learned. Hotch hummed as he moved closer to Reid and with a simple tap underneath his husband’s chin, his eyes wandered up Hotch’s chest until they met his gaze. 

“Stiles left around 4 and when he didn’t answer my call later, I followed after him,” Reid said softly. Stiles glared at him but Reid hadn’t seemed to care, his stare steady on Hotch. 

“And how long was that, Spencer?” Hotch urged, holding Reid’s chin between his thumb and forefinger gently. 

Reid gulped and said, “5 hours and 12 minutes for Stiles and 3 hours and 53 minutes for me.” Hotch pressed a delicate kiss to Reid’s lips in thanks and Reid sighed contentedly into it. Derek heard Stiles’ soft whine catch in his throat and when he glanced back at his boyfriend, light brown eyes were fixed only on him. Derek had wanted to praise him for not looking away, but he had known there was discipline to be done before that phase of the night. 

“That’s nine hours between the both of you where your partners were waiting  _ patiently _ to find out if you were okay, isn’t that right, Derek?” Hotch using his first name always snapped him out of his FBI mindset faster than any other word could and he nodded quickly in response, not wanting to keep him waiting. 

“I tried to call you--”

“We were totally  _ fine _ \--” 

“Enough,” Hotch’s voice seemed to reverberate through the entryway, cutting whatever excuses the two younger men had to pieces and halting the ridiculous idea of forgiveness they were trying to get. Derek’s spine straightened as both of their partner’s eyes widened and in perfect synchrony, dropped to the floor. 

“Your bedroom or mine?” Derek asked with a raise of his eyebrows as he threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Hotch straightened Reid’s tie with gentle fingers before he gestured to Derek with one hand, the other grasping tightly around the knot. 

“Seeing as it was  _ your _ boyfriend who instigated this unfortunate event, I say we take things upstairs,” Hotch responded with his own stern look in Derek’s direction. Derek tugged on Stiles’ hair and led him to the staircase, trusting that the other two men would follow. 

“I’m not liking the insinuation that Stiles was the only one to break a rule, Hotch,” Derek said conversationally as they ascended the stairs. “Your  _ husband _ could have easily let either of us know that Stiles had gone rogue again but he chose to follow him instead. What does that say?” 

Reid whimpered in response as if he wanted to argue, but Hotch beat him to it. “Spencer didn’t know that Stiles was being irresponsible and we all know that my boy needs facts. Especially when it comes to his Stiles weakness,” Hotch asserted as Derek pushed open the door to the room he and Stiles shared. 

“Then why are we even punishing Reid? Maybe we should just punish Stiles and let Reid watch,” Derek offered much to Stiles’ aversion if the whine that left his lips said anything. Derek tightened his hold on Stiles’ hair to let him know that he was not to interrupt their conversation again. 

“Because someday,” Hotch said as he slowly undid Reid’s tie, “my husband is going to learn that in life and at work, he listens to  _ me _ and only me. Isn’t that right, Spencer?” Reid knew better than to speak so he nodded his head slowly until he was pushed to stand next to Stiles in front of their king bed. 

“You know as well as I do that Stiles bats those unfairly pretty eyelashes and he’s got us all wrapped around his finger,” Derek accused from where he stood shoulder to shoulder with Hotch. They were both already hard in their work pants and were delighted to see both Stiles and Reid growing by the second. 

“Well then,” Hotch said after the two older men took some time to look their already disheveled looking partners over, “I think nine swats to their sorry asses will get them worked up enough to start, don’t you?” Hotch said with a smirking glance at Derek who was already rolling up his sleeves. 

“I think we round it up to ten just for consistency sake,” Derek offered, earning desperate gripes from their partners. 

As Hotch rolled up his own sleeves, he instructed, “Take off your pants but leave your underwear on. We’ll decide if you’ve earned the right to be naked after you’ve been disciplined, understood?” Derek loved when Hotch took charge and treasured the immediacy in which Stiles and Reid complied with his simple request. 

Without another order, they both leaned over the bed as if displaying themselves for their partners. Derek made note of how both of them needed a haircut as their long locks fell into their faces. Stiles’ legs were already trembling as he had known the reason they were both in that position was because of his decisions and Derek was glad to see the punishment was already rendering useful. 

“You’ll count together. If one of you forgets to count, we start over for both of you. No instruments tonight, just hands,” Derek looked at Hotch for confirmation and he nodded tersely in response. “And at any time either of you wishes for us to stop, you use the safeword. Respond if you understand.” 

“Yes, sirs,” came their unified response, and the spike of arousal the shot through Derek seemed to gather Hotch’s attention. He ran a hand down Derek’s bicep and squeezed lightly, letting his fingertips trail along the skin of his forearm before he made his way to Reid’s side. Derek wandered to his rightful spot beside Stiles in response and brushed a hand along his naked back. 

“You ready, boss?” Derek asked with a faint smirk on his lips. They held their hands up in unison and the first spank resounded through the room like music to the older men’s ears. Reid and Stiles stayed silent until their first count came and both Hotch and Derek shared a small smile at their obedience. The next two hits were just as light as they knew they had to build up to anything more. It wasn’t often that the boys were punished which Derek thought said everything it needed to about the dynamic they had created. 

Reid had never been a fan of discipline and was rarely part of one unless it involved Stiles. He had a weakness for Stiles that Derek couldn’t quite understand, but as his husband glanced over his shoulder - his face was red and his bottom lip was swollen as if he had been biting down on it - Derek wondered how anyone  _ could _ resist him. 

Derek could tell by the broken sound that escaped from Reid’s lips as they counted number five that he had already learned his lesson about following Stiles’ no doubt ridiculous leads. Hotch must have heard it too as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Reid’s shaking shoulder, whispering what Derek thought was, “You’re doing so good, Spencer, learning so well.” Stiles whimpered at the words of affirmation that Reid received as Derek pushed his hair from his face. 

“You hear that? Reid’s learning his lesson, are you?” Derek asked as he bit the shell of Stiles’ ear before slamming his palm against Stiles’ ass twice for good measure. The yell that erupted from Stiles’ mouth was glorious and both Hotch and Reid must have thought so too as twin moans pushed from their lips. 

Hotch took his time with two more for Reid as he had known his husband’s limits and what he truly deserved out of the scene. Stiles counted with Reid as he caught his breath, squirming against the bed and thrusting his hips as the pain had blood surging to his cock. Derek had known just how much a punishment like this roused Stiles until he was ready to burst and an entirely unfair thought jumped into his mind. 

“Why don’t we let our boys cool down for a moment, huh?” Derek offered, earning a confused glance from Hotch. He gestured his head beside him as he stepped away from Stiles, neither of the younger men moving but both of them taking the time to breathe. 

“You okay?” Hotch asked because it wasn’t like Derek to stop a disciplinary scene especially when Stiles had so clearly earned it. Derek nodded and rested a hand on Hotch’s chest before dragging it down to the front of his pants. 

“Reid’s been so good and I’m not convinced Stiles will  _ ever _ learn his lesson this way, so I had an idea,” Derek whispered so that their partners wouldn’t hear their scheming. Hotch cocked an eyebrow as Derek cupped his tingling palm over Hotch’s throbbing cock. 

“Get to it, Hale,” Hotch said impatiently as his eyes darted to where Stiles and Reid were both writhing against the mattress, obviously ready for the punishment portion of the night to be over. 

“I want us to hold their hands behind their backs while Reid works himself against Stiles and for you come all over Stiles to remind him that everyone else deserves to come besides  _ him _ ,” Derek explained in one breath. He heard Stiles gasp and Reid muffle a moan as he bit down on the sheets underneath him. Even Hotch’s small intake of breath couldn’t be hidden as Derek unzipped his pants. 

Hotch raised an eyebrow and asked, “What about you?” Derek shrugged in response as he released Hotch’s hard cock from the confines of his trousers and glanced back at Stiles. 

“I’m going to get myself off on his pretty little ass just to be sure he understands what he did today was wrong.” Hotch nodded and thrust into Derek’s fist, unable to stop the movement as Derek pumped him with perfect pressure. 

“Spencer, Stiles, here,” Hotch ordered and even though Derek had witnessed them outrun unsubs, he had never seen the two of them move faster. Hotch pulled Reid in front of him, twisting one of his arms behind his back and directing the other one to his swollen length. He glanced over at Derek before saying, “You heard the man, didn’t you? Get to work.” 

Derek grabbed each of Stiles’ wrists and held them tightly in his grip, using them to push him forward until Reid could grind against him. The hiss of relief that left Reid’s lips when he rutted his hips forward caused a whine of dissatisfaction to push from Stiles that Derek viewed as a win. He held Stiles’ wrists in one hand and used the other to pull himself out of his pants, groaning as his length brushed against the fabric covering Stiles’ ass. 

A cacophony of moans and soft curses and panting breaths echoed through the room as three out of the four men climbed higher and higher in pleasure. Stiles’ pathetic whimpers were buried underneath his partner’s gratification and Derek threw his head back when Stiles started to beg. When he glanced over toward Hotch and Reid, the older man had buried his face into Reid’s neck, his teeth sinking into the spot Derek had known was sensitive. 

Derek took a few moments to revel in the vision before him. He had realized from the very beginning just how lucky he was to be a part of such a fulfilling partnership but to see them in action - Reid grinding uncontrollably against Stiles and Hotch thrusting his impressive length into Reid’s fist - caused a surge of pride to wash through him. He felt himself growing closer to release but he needed to know that Stiles understood the severity of what he had done. Through it all, he always put Stiles first. 

“You’re taking your punishment beautifully, Stiles. Maybe you’re finally learning your lesson,” Derek noted as he pushed his hips more urgently against Stiles’ ass and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Stiles tried to lean back into the touch, but Derek made sure his boyfriend was taking in the gorgeous men in front of them. “No, you’re going to watch as they use you. You put both of them in danger today, Stiles, and you’re not going to do it again,” Derek commanded. Stiles nodded frantically, thrashing in his spot between Reid and Derek as if he couldn’t decide which one to seek his pleasure from. Derek had to make sure Stiles knew it didn’t matter as he tightened his grip on Stiles’ wrists. 

“I’m sorry, god, I’m sorry,” Stiles choked out on a sob that was quickly interrupted by a howl of pain as Reid’s teeth sank into his where his shoulder met his neck. Reid let out a broken moan as he came, his hips slowing their ministrations against Stiles’ cock, but his hand still rapidly pumped at Hotch’s length as if he was eager for his husband to finish. Reid was holding himself up with a chin on Stiles’ shoulder when his watery eyes met Derek’s. 

Between the look of utter bliss on Reid’s face and the shattered breaths and whimpers echoing from Stiles’ mouth, Derek felt his own orgasm flow through him as he covered the small of Stiles’ back in his come. He continued rutting against him to prolong the pleasure he had felt but kept his eyes trained on Hotch’s. 

“Come, Hotch, teach Stiles his lesson,” Derek urged when Reid’s wrist pumped faster as he came down from his high. Reid turned toward Hotch for a better grip, pressing himself up against his husband and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Derek could tell Hotch was close, almost to the brink, and figured out just how to push him over that edge. 

He pressed Stiles’ hands down and urged him to his knees before threading a hand through his hair to force his boyfriend to look Hotch right in the eyes. Those eyes, as Derek had reminded himself earlier, were impossible to resist. Hotch grunted low and long as he erupted onto Stiles’ face, come streaking across those full eyelashes and plump lips and dribbling down his extended neck, bruised from where Reid had bitten him. The sight had Derek hardening again even so quickly after his much-needed climax. 

The room was suddenly silent, only small pants and occasional whimpers from Stiles to break it. Hotch held Reid close to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head as his chest heaved with the breath he had been holding during his orgasm. Reid was clinging to Hotch like a lifeline and Derek had known exactly how he felt. When he glanced down at Stiles, coated in the orgasmic aftermath of all of the men who cared so deeply about him, Derek had hoped he had learned his lesson. 

When Derek asked him as much, Stiles smiled mischievously and said, “If you let me come tonight, I might have to follow up on that location in the morning.” Stiles’ tired laughter was almost enough to drown out the three groans that followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) and my [Personal Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com). I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
